


Penny for your thoughts

by yasminstea



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Kiss on the Cheek, harold they're lesbians!!!!!!!, thasmin is life, they gay, wholesome gayness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminstea/pseuds/yasminstea
Summary: Yaz and The Doctor share a rare moment alone.Space girlfriends being soft and gay.





	Penny for your thoughts

Yasmin settled down on the sands of an otherworldly beach, the TARDIS parked a few meters behind her, right on the boundary where dense magenta trees started to take over the landscape. She was wrapped up in a blanket, wanting to observe the planet: vibrant strokes of lilac and bubblegum pink painted the skies across at twilight, meeting in the horizon the cristalline waters that extended for miles ahead. It felt strangely close to Earth.

The Doctor exited her time machine, making her way through the sand to meet up with Yaz.

“Penny for your thoughts?”, she called from behind, hands on her pockets. “Forgot how great that phrase was. Remind me to tell you later about how I may or may not have pitched it.” 

The brunette quickly looked up at the older woman and they both shared a sweet smile. Yaz tipped her head over to her side, as if inviting The Doctor to occupy that space. She obliged, bending her knees and placing her arms around them, just making company for Yasmin.

The Doctor broke the silence. “Fun fact, the seas of this planet could actually burn you alive rather quickly.” She took out her sonic screwdriver and crawled over close enough to scan the pink liquid, scrunching her nose in concentration, and then returned. “Three thousand five hundred forty-seven degrees Celsius!” she affirmed, making a troubled face. “No fun in the sun here.”

Yaz expressed amusement at the “fun fact”. She secretly enjoyed when The Doctor shared random tidbits and odd trivia. “Shame. Well, it’s not like I was wearing my swimsuit underneath anyway,” she replied, humoring the alien, who pointed out she had yet to acquire some swimsuits for this particular form (“Maybe at Kerblam?”).

Both women took in the atmosphere. Yaz thought to herself about how being around The Doctor was like being amongst broad flower fields, radiating peace and soothing the chaos. She saw the beauty of entire galaxies contained within her glowing, childlike eyes. Every time Yaz was convinced she couldn’t be more of a lovesick puppy, a single thing made her fall even harder. It was the constant, unnecessary touching; the gazes that lasted a little too long to be dismissed; the adrenaline of fighting monsters together (and then getting points for her brilliance, because Yaz couldn’t deny: she relished at the praise); the way that merely hearing her name come out from The Doctor’s lips was enough to make Yaz’s heart race. In an impulse, she decided to open up.

“Doctor, do you remember what I said when we decided to travel with you?”

The blonde tried to study her “bestie” (a recently adopted nickname specially for her, in an effort to, quote unquote, keep up with the times. Yaz didn’t seem to bother.)

Yasmin nervously tiptoed around her words, until she gathered herself together and continued. “I really meant it, you know. You are the best person I ever met.” She pressed her lips together, glancing down.

“Most people would think the three of us were out of our minds for tagging along if they knew about how dangerous the Universe can be...” - and, looking at The Doctor’s dazzling hazel eyes, she finished - “But you make it all worth the while. As long as I’m with you, everything’s fine.” Her expression morphed from a vulnerable appearance to a much lighter one.

The Doctor listened attentively as she spoke. There was something different about the way that declaration made her feel inside. The Time Lord had loved intensely thousands of faces before - and Yaz was one of those people whose presence giddily tugged at her heartstrings. Although, with all her millenia of expertise (or something along those lines) on love, one thing made itself clearer and clearer: she couldn’t allow herself or her companions to go beyond with their intentions, no matter how deeply they wanted to and how much it hurt for both sides. And she tried very hard to follow her rules - but every once in a while, like with the cozy, stunning Sheffielder by her side, with a remarkable singing voice...

Oh, what the hell. She would allow herself a bit of softness, just this once. “I would be nothing but a silly old buffer in a box without my brilliant friends.” She opened up a shy yet bright smile, directed at the police officer. “Without you, Yasmin Khan.”

Yaz could have sworn that the blonde quickly shifted her eyes into her lips, and almost melted inside. She leaned closer and pursed her lips on the eccentric woman’s gelid cheeks, before resting her head on The Doctor’s shoulders at last.

The Doctor was surprised, yet absolutely welcomed the gestures, brimming with a singular delicacy that for a good time she hadn’t experienced, lost in midst of endless running and telling villains off. Lying her head against her companion’s, she looked at the stars sprinkle the dark fabric of night above; but The Doctor also noticed those very stars in Yasmin’s eyes.

Cherishing the gentleness of that instant, their kindred souls wished that time would freeze right then and there, however, it also crossed their minds that it would soon enough vanish into the vast ocean of memories from moments that would simply never come back. Still, as the image of The Doctor’s warm, sunny smile waltzed inside Yaz’s neurons, and Yaz’s melodic laugh echoed through The Doctor’s brain, the worries faded like smoke into the air.

 

Yasmin had to ask. “Doctor, it’s freezing now. Aren’t you cold?”

Jokingly, she responded: “Yaz, I am a very, very ancient Time Lord... and yes, it does feel a bit chilly. Back to the TARDIS?”

The travellers broke their previous positions to face each other in defiance. “Too old for a race?”, Yaz inquired, raising her eyebrows.

In a flash, they stood up hastily and bolted to the blue police box.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i’ve published. Hope this appeases some soft gay hearts. Please let me know what you think and apologies for any mistakes. Bonus points for whoever gets the First Doctor reference cuz i love him. And also the singing voice bit: I WILL NEVER GET OVER THE FACT THAT IT’S CANON tHANK YOU DOCTOR WHO BOOKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok bye


End file.
